Tekken Cypher
by Isis Duz It
Summary: I had a lot of fun doing this ! A cypher is a kind of freestyle, but not as hostile as rap battles. I'm fond of the Strange Music cypher and the Bone Thugs anniversary cypher. My favorite rap bands are in fact Bone Thugs in their 90's era, Jurassic 5 and CES Cru. Sorry if the verses sound bad, English is not my native language, and remember : I made this for fun, so enjoy
1. Anna (Sylk E Fyne, Ole School style)

_**[READ BEFORE]** I know it's really short, but in fact I have a Word document of 10-15 pages of these. I thought it would be brutal to put every verse in just one chapter..._

 _Also, I put the name of the artist that inspired me for each character. It doesn't match 100% but I just thought that throwing the names in would add to the fun :)_

* * *

 **Anna aka Lil' Williams**

 **Let's start with the uncompromising Bill Gates of bitches**

 **Cold, chill and swaying, still she sends them into ditches**

 **My, I'm the queen of the fighters, them dealers, them killers**

 **Number one hustler don't wanna get along with no sisters** [V1]

 **When ladies go to war, man move away, just be a spotter**

 **It's clear in the chart you'd rather not be risking the slaughter**

 **Beguiling, I'm the sorceress of heavy crotch stomping** [V2]

 **Hunting swan** **in a red dress, enchantress of winning** [V3]

 **Anna Williams is the name of a score**

 **My acronym matches that of Attention Whore**

 **Don't look, you're doomed, but do wrong and you're too** [V4]

 **With a bad queen on groove then a fight is presumed**

[V1]Her feud with Nina

[V2]Though it's supposed to be one of Nina's moves, Anna likes to humiliate her male opponents too

[V3]One of her moves, unblockable

[V4]Don't pay attention = get killed.

Pay attention with naughty remarks = get killed.


	2. Bruce (Stevie Stone)

**Bruce aka Brucey 'n' Rhymes**

 **Bringin in the most ghetto, bruisin like a torpedo**

 **Standing killers at my side, better be on our side**

 **Oh well I ain't Bruce Lee, but I'm the Bruce kicking, and stealin, and crushin, and Irvin**

 **Boxin and knees smashin** [V1]

 **They may be taunting us, they'd be outmatching us** [V2]

 **Vengeance is cold and G-corp. niggas get shit done stainless** [V3]

 **Transacting warriors, creepin up then glorious** [V4]

 **A muay thai hero so flawless leaving no trace of corpses**

 **Beginning the battle like a dragon** [V5]

 **Begrudging suckers wanna taste the baron**

 **We got the Devil Gene, DNA of a badass reign**

 **I ain't no knee of justice, I provide knee of catharsis** [V6]

 **Might look like regular gangstas and Anna might be a short sis** [V7]

 **But we the G's, the CEOs of gangstas is who you're dealing with**

 **Now it's all clear, what? Is there still contenders in the bitches nest** **?** [V8]

[V1]Not the Bruce Lee clone (that's the Laws); using the ending of his last name "Irvin" to fit with other indicative verbs

[V2]Struggling against the Mishima Zaibatsu, especially when it's under Jin's command

[V3]They will come back alive and hit clean, leave no proof so they will get away with murder

[V4]In Tekken 6, the G-corporation came out of nowhere to confront the Zaibatsu. As the Zaibatsu's popularity began to fall, Kazuya and his fellows were viewed like heroes.

[V5]= Big level at the beginning; "The Dragon" is also a trope referring to the Big Bad's top enforcer, as Bruce is Kazuya's right hand man

[V6]Reference to the heroic Captain Falcon's knee of justice; Catharsis is the ultimate purge all tragedy is made for = at the price of many deaths

[V7]They kinda look like regular mafia. And Anna is only 1,63m.

[V8]Like "vipers nest"


	3. Paul (Tech N9ne)

**Paul, the Tekken Phoenix**

 **Phoenix, a pragmatic shonen hero never to be done with**

 **Resurrecting always with the same monumental ambition** [V1]

 **If victory is a risen sword, then I'm the blacksmith**

 **Feuding's my job, I'm on the path of universal recognition**

 **Going a little festive, but never too naïve** [V2]

 **Ready to teach and be taught**

 **[You'll be taught the Laws too]** [V3]

 **Extraterrestrial invaders** [V4] **, lemme get the first kill**

 **To surpass the invisible I'll keep hard on my drill** [V5]

 **Want me in the destruction derby?**

 **Man I'm the destruction Kirby**

 **Eaten the Ogre alive** [V6] **, but too quick for the Iron Fist** [V7]

 **Ain't no Marshall, no rest-o, see the Chef of Burning fist** [V8]

[V1]Paul wants to be the best fighter in the universe!

[V2]Like in the first verse: Paul is hot-headed like the basic shonen hero. But he's mature and realistic too.

[V3]Marshall and Forest Law, his best friends. A pun on the word "law" = Paul follows the rules, has honor, he's not a savage.

[V4]Paul made it clear he's ready to fight aliens in the end of Tekken 5

[V5]A reference to the Devil which is not visible; Paul has been wanting to set his rivalry with Kazuya (aka Devil Gene possessor) since the first Tekken

[V6]A pun on Kirby/derby. Paul beat Ogre in Tekken 3. He metaphorically "ate" what is supposed to eat the others, just like Kirby digests his opponents.

[V7]Paul indeed beat Ogre but didn't wait long enough to fight True Ogre. Thus he left the tournament too early and Jin took his place (Heihachi was actually declared the official winner)

[V8] The Laws hold a restaurant, also a pun on "no rest"; the Burning fist is one of Paul's best moves


	4. Xiaoyu (Lisa Lopes aka Left Eye)

**Xiao the Chaos**

 **Mishimas keep on holding it**

 **Hwoarang keeps on kicking in**

 **Jin keeps on winning it**

 **And Me keeps the fun in it** [V1]

 **Like a cheesecake I'm so flavorful you can't bake it**

 **I got it so great with multiple stances you can't make it** [V2]

 **Like a dragon in the air, then a flower under your feet**

 **Like a fatal mosquito bringing down giants at my feet**

 **Can't say "chicken chicken!", ain't a Forest of dumb spam** [V3]

 **Anticipate my many gimmicks, my various techniques**

 **My friendship's so magic, no borders in my crazy land**

 **Yakuzas on my birthday, I erect the Xiaoland** [V4]

 **Devil Gene on rollercoaster, the other one in a tunnel of love** [V5]

 **I might be the next host of the tournament too though?**

[V1]Inspired from "The Bridge is over", a famous clash produced by KRS-One. It's about the tournament: run by the Mishimas, Hwoarang is a taekwondo fighter, and Jin factually won all the tournaments from Tekken 3 to Tekken 6

[V2]Her multiple stances are key parts of her gameplay as she can occupy space in different manners

[V3]"Chicken" was to be heard in Tekken Tag when someone won spamming the same move. The Laws are often described as spamming speedsters (and they are both loved and hated for that). But Xiaoyu has many moves, quick and unpredictable.

[V4]Xiaoyu talks casually to intimidating characters like Heihachi or Kazuya (but the latter doesn't like it).

Xiaoland is the name of the amusement park she dreams of.

[V5]Pun on Gene and Jin. Xiaoyu wants to send the Devil one on a fast road to death. And since she has a huge crush on Jin, well… *innuendos*


	5. Alisa (Kilo Kish)

**Alisa Bosco no Witch**

 **One two, one two**

 **Is there a ghost in the shell?** [V1]

 **Back to battle**

 **A victory of a Belle**

 **No longer sleeping now** [V2]

 **Conscience is sleeping now**

 **Didn't find a "mercy" button**

 **Determining execution**

 **Me no Mayweather** [V3] **, me Bo-**

 **Sco no Witch and two chainsaws**

 **No heart is beatin but love**

 **Keeps me beatin up the rows**

 **Me a princess and no whore**

 **Me got some knight galore**

 **Me got a Lars in a hole**

 **Me gonna save the hero**

[V1]Alisa Bosconovitch is a robot created by Dr. Bosconovitch.

[V2]In Tekken 6, Lars finds her sleeping, like Sleeping Beauty.

It's possible to disable her "safe mode", which makes her hostile with no conscience.

[V3]Cindi Mayweather is a fictional character created and embodied by singer Janelle Monae in a cyberpunk universe. She's a waitress android hunted down for having fallen in love with a human.

Alisa is a way more dangerous kind of robot.


	6. Jin (Wrekonize)

**Jin, Rage Artist J.K.**

 **I'm comin, I'm comin,**

 **Intruding the family feudin**

 **Don't push me, wanna be living? Then no problems, you want no problems**

 **Beggars for tyrants**

 **Pretenders fear the Devil Gene mutilates**

 **Soldiers of ignorance**

 **Get cold when gentle Jin retaliates**

 **Wronged the mild thug, then came up the red sun** [V1]

 **Son of a corrupted soul**

 **A disruptive chemistry**

 **Of a dove and the guilty**

 **Like a conspiracy**

 **My existence is feeding the title of King of Iron Fist** [V2]

 **They're sick of relearning the moves of a compelling yet discrete genius** [V3]

 **Generating new pieces of art out of my resentfulness** [V4]

 **Decorticating those pieces of arms, rip them like syllables**

 **Training in the dark to optimize my skills competitively** [V5]

 **Cause getting attention is a highway to deception, so I play carefully**

 **My silence is a contrast to your screams**

 **And sins**

 **Ain't got no dreams**

 **But the demons**

 **I need to clear the mess in and out** [V6]

 **Distorted path of a tragedy**

 **A classic**

 **The Antigone of the casting**

 **To justice you'll beg for mercy**

 **Regretting your discrepancy** [V7]

 **From angel to postal, no remedy** [V8]

 **A fatal outcome, I'm no greedy** [V9]

 **They're so many in to destroy in belief of a fantasy**

 **Can't save the world when everyone thinks they're telling a prophecy**

[V1]He's sweet, but it's important to spare the good ones as they can get merciless on revenge. And Jin seems to get pushed a lot in the games, hence his evil side becoming more and more significant. Also points out how most people don't seem to be able to understand his struggles, as well as they fall too easily into Heihachi's traps

[V2]Won for sure in Tekken 3, 4 and 5. And he wasn't in the game before.

[V3]Jin's movelist has changed a lot throughout the series, but he's always quite at the top of the tier list.

[V4]His style is both efficient and aesthetic

[V5]Jin is quite discrete and trains secretly. He hid in Australia in Tekken 4. Doesn't talk too much and doesn't ask for anything cause he doesn't want his loved ones to be hurt.

[V6]Jin's plan is still to save the world from the Devil Gene. If you're against him, you're probably a bad guy. He needs to clear outside and inside cause the evil is also within him.

[V7]A hint to his tragic characterization, as death didn't stop Antigone to do what she felt she must. However, this extends to Jin being quite a "White Knight" in Tekken 6, aka someone strongly convinced they act for the greater good, regardless how merciless they can become.

[V8]Transformation into Devil Jin. "Going postal" means "going crazy with murderous ambitions", due to an anecdote concerning the US Postal Service involving mass murders in the 80's, which also inspired the name of the infamous video game Postal.

[V9]Jin plans to get rid of the Mishima line. That includes his own death. So he's not in for glory. As the earlier verse said : "Ain't got no dreams"


	7. Nina (Janelle Monae, Dance or Die style)

**Nina aka Killer Sis**

 **I'm a professional killer lady, for you it's the terminal**

 **Deliberating with daggers using words like a criminal**

 **Ain't got no body doubles**

 **I see to my own troubles**

 **The Tekken first gal, some serious femme fatale** [V1]

 **My hit is a Françoise bassline** [V2]

 **Not pink Friday pop whine** [V3]

 **Fanboys idolize online**

 **Real men I send to paradise** [V4]

 **Chain throwing like a spider, you were caught in my lethal game**

 **Safe and high rewards gameplay, my success ain't only based on fame**

 **You may think my Bad Habit is a move disloyal and lame** [V5]

 **But well my inner girl is just a bad beast, so hard to tame** [V6]

 **I lull the contenders into the prospect of a fist**

 **Stunned by an abstract punch: taste of the Evil Mist** [V7]

 **I will be your worst nightmare**

 **Spiking like a down air** [V8]

 **Violet poison, deadly bride, until death do us part**

 **Meet the woman that will blow all your expectations apart**

[V1]She was the first with Michelle (Anna and Kunimitsu were lockables)

[V2]Her theme's name in Tekken Revolution, not pink and childish

[V3]Refering to "Pink Friday", a diss by Nicki Minaj, and to "Pink Pop", Lili's theme in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. She calls them "whiny"

[V4]Paradise has double-meaning. First you read "good in bed". Then you realize it's Nina so it's more "quick death"

[V5]A move consisting of kicking the opponent's crotch (works on the ladies too)

[V6]Some resentment to her late father, Richard Williams, who is the reason for Nina and Anna hating each other

[V7]They think they will land the first hit, but she dodges. Evil Mist is a move consisting of Nina exhaling her perfume to the opponent's face, causing them to be stunned

[V8]Not a particular Nina move. But refers to Super Smash Brothers, where using down attacks while in the air often causes the enemy to be smashed to the ground when hit.


	8. Kazuya (Krayzie Bone, Down 71 style)

**Chillin' Devil**

 **Unsheathe the Devil**

 **Gangsta-corporation CEO back in force in 4th installment**

 **Genre savvyness** [V1]

 **Enforcing the law of badassness, no remorse, no shorts, no loss**

 **Myself is the wicked now**

 **Straight outta the Devil district** [V2] **, *Bang***

 **Returned god tier in murdering business**

 **A purple demon with allure** [V3] **, a hero with strange features** [V4]

 **Can't compare my science of the God fist, it's igneous**

 **Electrifying, like the sliding of a thousand katanas, ubiquitous** [V5]

 **Dead twice, transcending conceptually what the gods have given**

 **the Angel's lights are hidden**

[V6] **Frightened cause the K knows best** [V7] **, just listen**

 **The haunting avenir of a slaying fest**

 **My execution and combos are an industry of "Perfect!"**

 **An executive with only over powerfulness as a defect**

 **A snark knight, dealing verbal damage, rhetorical villain** [V8]

 **A herd of beautiful horses running across the land**

 **I see a myriad of pitiful losers stumbling under my hand** [V9]

 **With a little clone, they thought they could make me phased** [V10]

 **But I don't need encoding developers to dominate** [V11]

 **Chronology of a dark god, enemies be fazed and trues be amazed,**

 **I captured a wild devil, don't try to portray my psychology for it's a maze**

 **I went from good to the haze**

 **I'm a complete complex character**

 **Of my logic you have no glimmer**

 **There's so much to see inside that man's gaze**

[V1]Kazuya was busy being dead in Tekken 3, he came back in Tekken 4. "Genre savvyness" is the state in which a character knows he's in a fiction. There are different degrees of said knowledge.

[V2]Reference to the pioneer album Straight Outta Compton.

[V3]There's a sense of chic in Kazuya's trademark purple suit

[V4]He was the protagonist of the original Tekken, but turned out differently.

[V5] Mishima-bloods' hits generate electricity, imitating the sound of drawing katanas everywhere.

[V6]Kazuya died at the age of five when his father threw him off a cliff, and at the end of Tekken 2. He survived all that thanks to the Devil Gene. Angel is an entity who tried to save his soul but retired by the end of Tekken 2.

[V7]Refers to the title of a hilarious parody fanfic I read XD

[V8]Kazuya hits hard with punches and words. Fits the" Tall, dark and snarky" trope.

[V9]Refers to the queen of "Snark Knights", Daria Morgendorffer's line in the first episode of the eponym series. The second verse is a playing on the sonorities.

[V10]They left him out of the game when Jin, his son, came in.

[V11]It seems making him die at the end of 2 was not enough to get rid of him. Even the developers can't make another game without him.


	9. Julia x Michelle (MIA)

**Jaycee (Julia Chang) the MC x Emcee (Michelle Chang) the MC**

 **Gonna make the indian jump up to the top wrestlin' a bop bop**

 **Bebop and mop all the garbage, luchadora MC, Jaycee, on footage**

 **Sometimes I might be stuck on a book page**

 **Hustlers be stuck on leveragin'**

 **Me no exploiter I get the diamonds with no trace of blood**

 **Rising up forests for the good of my own kind and hood**

 **My force solely relies on no chain then it's understood**

 **I am the true winner for my power comes humble and nude** [V1]

 **Not just disrespectful defiance, but groundbreaking science**

 **No questions from the audience, dean Chang provided perfect guidance** [V2]

 **What's up with wankstas needy for a mighty booty** [V3]

 **One little indian smoking in a tree, no worry** [V4]

 **No boss no valet I'm going completely loosely** [V5]

 **Chang Day is gonna bang in the bank and make you break free** [V6]

[V1]Most of the Tekken cast is composed either of professionnals of violence, or rich people (or both). Julia says she's not from the owning class, so everything she accomplishes is her work only, not involving the struggle of laborers.

Blood diamonds = extracted thanks to the pain or death of African workers

She says that she's the true winner because she doesn't need to take the life of others to get there.

[V2]Being a student, and a researcher in reforestation, Julia is intelligent, innovative and maybe she will get more degrees to become a doctor or more. If Tekken was a university, she'd be the legitimate dean (but Heihachi would de facto rule and screw everyone as always)

[V3]They are needy for servants and slaves. They look rich but are beggars.

A mighty booty, cause the Changs are beautiful and strong, and look exactly like the kind of person the rich would recruit and use.

[V4]Refers to "One Little Indian", a rap single

[V5]Having no one to pay, and no one to work for, they are free of responsibility

[V6]They are going to stir the hornets' nest and give honest people what they deserve (*most groovy comment so far*)


	10. Jun (Syd the Kid)

**Jun, aka Diamond J**

 **Pure Snow White with a strand of Fluttershy**

 **A bizarre fairy bewitches like a catcher in the rye**

 **Graceful ultimate judgment**

 **Chill master of the environment**

 **My ally is everything around you**

 **I'm a fresh duchess** [V1] **covered with the dew**

 **My force is an element of Harmony**

 **One hand, peaceful, the other one is a scythe**

 **I am the solitary snipe you never see close and fail to understand** [V2]

 **I am the Ural owl fearless [** V3] **, among the white sterns you don't know where I stand** [V4]

 **A Kisuki woodpecker, feebleness, I'm faking** [V5]

 **I am the Ryukyu scops owl you'll never catch sleeping** [V6]

 **Japanese strange white eye, jabbing he's drooling while high** [V7]

 **A Bush warbler heard nigh, already gone in the sky** [V8]

 **Then I'll remain Unknown, I'm the mystery that got you astray**

 **The fading, the phantom, the Devil, the white fay** [V9]

 **Doubt with me**

 **Depth is you**

 **Up in the sky, see the reflection of a wholesome you** [V10]

 **Dance with me**

 **Death is you**

 **Bloodstained white rose, tainted, from Devil with love** [V12]

[V1]Fresh Prince

[V2]Solitary snipes are shy birds

[V3]Ural owls are not really afraid of humans

[V4]White sterns all look the same, male or female

[V5]Kisuki woodpeckers are very active little birds

[V6]Ryukyu owls are common in Yakushima, which is Jun's home

[V7]Another bird, and since Jun is Japanese and wears mostly white clothes, it applies to her. The second part is a play on words, and also a hint of how she softened Kazuya during Tekken 2

[V8]Bush warblers sing loud and always give the feeling they are close when they are not

[V9]No one really knows how she caught Kazuya's attention, and the extent of her power remains _unknown_.

It's possible Heihachi defeated him in Tekken 2 because the Devil Gene was removed temporarily from Kazuya by Jun. Thus Kazuya's loss is partly her doing, which explains why he hates her now.

[V10]It was stated Kazuya was a better man in Jun's presence, removing the influence of Devil.

[V12]Her plan didn't work well though : Jun's soul stayed pure and didn't submit to Devil, she could even fight it, but it still reached Jin's body. "From Devil with love" might also refer to herself, in her Unknown form. Some players theorize that Jun herself was possessed by a malevolent entity to begin with, and acted under its influence as a succubus to lure Kazuya (but it seems very far-fetched to me though).


	11. Eddy (Layzie Bone, 1 Assassin style)

**Eddy, the Capoeira Mastah**

 **Already pissed huh? Already rage quittin huh?**

 **Feel I kick some random bum?**

 **Feelin like a chewing gum?** [V1]

 **Dreading the capo era** [V2]

 **Foresee your imminent falha** [V3]

 **Eddy the Rei** [V4] **de Iron fist**

 **Brazilian golden wrist**

 **Not in it for the money gamble**

 **Cause I'm no trivial noble** [V5]

 **Unique black chefe of the** ** _ca-po_** **sse**

 **Gordo's no cliché, see his miracle play**

 **Dancing to the jungle and perfecting through hip-hop juggle** [V6]

 **Wanna take me on a struggle, draw me on some meme and lol?**

 **Make my reputation crumble ?**

 **Come at me bro like after a fumble, I ain't fighting on Mumble [** V7]

[V1]Eddy is a first choice for button mashers. Some experienced players hate this character.

[V2]A play on "capoeira" and the era of capo = a diminutive of capoeira

[V3]"Failure" in Portuguese

[V4]"King" in Portuguese

[V5]Eddy's parents were rich. He's in to avenge them and help Christie's grandfather, not for money or domination

[V6]Juggle is part of Tekken's gameplay. Dancing refers to his fighting style.

[V7]Many memes go like this: "Choose this guy Push every button Win"

Mumble is a vocal chatting application. Eddy is honest and straightforward, so if you have a problem with him, don't go on the internet / your computer.


	12. Lars (Eyedea)

**Lars, the Preaching Knight**

 **A chivalrous bastard**

 **A better sized Corrin** [V1]

 **Many fans were in disbelief of my greatness, thinking I was emptiness**

 **Spreading all over the skepticism on my handiness**

 **Causing lethargy, my combos convinced all witnesses** [V2]

 **Now you bastards are ready to see a bastard end these fam illnesses**

 **My fists are my sword, astonishing on a metal chord**

 **Viking native on the record** [V3] **, I'm already over the board**

 **Nerfed on and on** [V4] **, cause they try to seize the potential of a cannibal** [V5]

 **Right all along when they fight like a button-mashing casual** [V6]

 **A new king going uphill you haven't already met** [V7]

 **And the old school Japs aristocrats ready to plummet**

 **Took Tekken on a Fire Emblem path**

 **No save, old names, dead ones, stay in the past**

 **The end of the Mishima farce**

 **Changed for Episka Lars**

[V1]Corrin is a Fire Emblem protagonist, who looks completely dull but is overpowered both in his series and in Super Smash Brothers. Lars is this with a better design.

[V2]I'm not fond of Lars, but he convinced others. I'll give him that.

[V3]He has his own theme in Tekken 7, composed and sung by Swedish metal band BatAAr.

[V4]He's been nerfed from Tekken 6 to Tag 2

[V5]Against his own family and blood (like any other member of the Mishima, really)

[V6]The endless and tripartite Mishima feud has become so complicated and messed up that Lars compares it to a button-mashing casual player who has no idea what he's doing anymore

[V7]Many a player liked him for being a Mishima not like the old ones.L


	13. Jack-7 (Chali2na)

_[IN PROGRESS] There are more coming : Hwoarang, Heihachi, Yoshimitsu, Kazumi, Asuka x Lili, Shaheen x Josie x Kat x Claudio x Chloé_

 **Jack-7 aka JackUp2Eleven**

 **Jack the Ripper** [V1]

 **A psychotic mecha**

 **A born reaver**

 **Game is over**

 **No more player**

 **You lose, no continue**

 **A chosen one** [V2] **, only rivaled by a few**

 **Talking about my previous models** [V3]

 **Not any other contender on the panels**

 **Sparring with me will lead to no more energy left in you**

 **I'm something your organic mental health cannot go through**

 **A Russian android-ov** [V4]

 **But humanity I'm not devoid of** [V5]

 **Remembered as a low tier**

 **Noob proof, invalidate the sightseer** [V6]

 **My perfection's over your frontier**

 **Jack's flow is over the weir**

 **If you believe you're superior when taking on a robot**

 **Think you're a thug but you just stepped on the wrong bot**

 **Think if the battle is an equation my program is stationary but**

 **I'm '** ** _x'_**

 **You'll soon be served in gettingkickedinyothebutt**

 **.exe**

 **Processor is checking data, please wait**

 **For the information to pass the gate:**

 **Too many a player filled the audience with high degree kelvin**

 **As they won finals against champions thanks to Jack-7**

 **From CEO's losers' bracket came back Circa Anakin**

 **To Saint dethroning Knee at EVO 2016**

[V1]"Jack the Ripper" is famous track from LL Cool J

[V2]Every Jack is a new version of Jack-2 made by Jane (the little girl Jack-2 saved in Tekken 2), except the very first Jack. And Jack-2's particularity is that Dr. Bosconovitch created him with the ability to have emotions - a "ghost".

[V3]The only ones who can outmatch him are his previous models, which are basically himself. Since there aren't more than one Jack (except the Prototype) in each game, the other contenders on the selection screen are the other characters.

[V4]Technically, Jack-7 is not Russian as he was built by G-Corporation. But the first Jack was made in Russia.

[V5]The "ghost"

[V6]He's slow and not a good kicker so you have to be skilled to play him, but he's a monster if played properly


End file.
